


Spade

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: fanfic100, Community: hp_ficathon, Gen, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-31
Updated: 2007-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville has to dig a hole</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spade

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fanfic100 prompt "Spade"

Neville threw down his spade onto the pile of dirt he had just shoveled out of the garden. He hated this job. He hated having to be the one to dig the holes, to reveal the hard truth. But that was his job. He had to be the bad guy.

Neville picked up his spade again and was surprised to see a droplet on it. He furiously wiped his cheeks and resumed his digging. It made no sense. He had seen death during the war -- gruesome, bloody, horrible death. He had seen it all and had come through it all right. So how was it that he was so affected by the death of his son's kneazle?


End file.
